More Than That
by Iluvbooks12345
Summary: Veronica Peters is a normal sixteen-year-old. Or is she not? Join Veronica through her life and adventures: How our three demigod friends, Leo, Nico and Annabeth find her. How she saves a mysterious black haired girl from an ogre. How she discovers she is something more than a demigod. Sorry, I am pretty bad at writing summaries.
1. My Name is Veronica Peters

**Chapter 1:-**

It was a really unusual day. It was the day when I first met the demigods. Without them, I shudder to think what would have become of me. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. How very rude of me. My name is Veronica Peters, age 16. I have cyan eyes and reddish-orange hair.

It was a Friday, and it was an English class.

The whole class was gossiping when Mr. Prewitt entered. Everyone stopped when they saw the teacher. English, without a doubt, was everyone's favourite class in the school. Mostly because the teacher, Mr. Arthur Prewitt was a very funny and intelligent man. He also had a totally wicked sense of humour.

"Good morning, class." he greeted us.

"Good morning, Mr. Prewitt", we greeted back.

"Now class, I may like to inform you that we have some new students. Please come in", he said the last sentence to someone outside the classroom door, probably the new students.

Three kids came in, two boys and a girl. One was a scrawny, Hispanic looking boy , who was grinning madly at the whole class. The second boy was pale, and for some reason, all his clothes were black. He was scowling at the class, for no apparent reason. But I have to admit, he was kind of , there was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Class, may I introduce - Mr. Leo Valdez-" the Hispanic looking boy, Leo, waved. " - Mr. Nico di Angelo-" the pale boy, Nico, was still scowling. "- and Ms. Annabeth Chase." The blonde, Annabeth smiled kindly.

"Now, Ms. Chase, you can go and sit with Mike over there. Mr. di Angelo, you go and sit with Jessica right here. And Mr. Valdez , you can sit behind Mr. di Angelo with Veronica." Mr. Prewitt continued.

I groaned at the last part, mostly because I liked sitting alone. Jessica probably did the same thing. As for Mike, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. I chuckled slightly at that.

Leo came over and sat next to me. After settling down, he turned to me and smiled, "Hello, I'm Leo Valdez."

"I know that. The teacher just introduced you", I laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Silly me. And you're-?" he asked.

"Veronica Peters. You can call me Ron if you want." I replied.

"So Ron, can you do me a favour? I'm new here and I'd like if you give me tour"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

I just found out that the girl, Annabeth, was really friendly with me. We shared many interests with each other and had many things in common, like favourite book, author, flower, little things like that. We were sitting in the library when she said:

"The boy with whom I was sitting in the English class looked like as if I were a ghost."

"Well I don't blame him. Your eyes are pretty scary. No offense, though."

"None taken. "

"Well you know, your friends are kinda weird. That boy, Leo, he is really ridiculous if you ask me. And Nico, I just don't understand him. He's always scowling at everyone."

" Even I don't know why." She laughed."Tell me about your parents."

"Well, my mother works in a flower shop. And my dad is a firefighter" I said.

"They are mortal?" Annabeth looked shocked.

"I'm sorry what?"

She continued to stare at me with those grey eyes of hers, which was starting to scare me very much.

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

She snapped back to life and shook her head.

"I have to go." she said.

"But -"

"See you later, Ron!" And with that, she was out.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"What did you just say?" I asked Annabeth.

"Both of her parents are mortals,Leo! But that's impossible. She has that demigod aura around her and she hasn't been claimed yet." Annabeth said.

"That is weird. You think she is adopted? I mean, we don't know who is her real parent: her mother or her father."

"She might be adopted. Probably one of her parent knows that she is the daughter of an Olympian", Nico said.

"Well, our next mission is to keep a watch on Veronica. We must make sure that the monsters don't find her", Annabeth said.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

I reached home and rang the doorbell. I wondered why Annabeth had left so suddenly. And what did she mean when she said that my parents are mortal? The opening of the door shook me out of my thoughts. My pet rabbit, Kiko, jumped onto my arms.

"Hey there, little guy" I laughed.

"Veronica, honey! How was your day?" my mom, Vanessa, asked.

"The usual. Oh there were three new students today. Their names are Annabeth, Leo and Nico", I said.

My father, Mike, looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Boys, huh? Well, If they try to harass you or something, feel free to contact me."

"Dad!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you are still my little child", he protested.

"I'm sixteen. I'm not a child anymore."

"Really? How did time fly so quickly?" He looked confused. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Give her a break, Mike. Ron, why don't you go up to your room?"

I did so. I rushed to my room and quickly got freshened. I wore my favourite outfit: a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with jeans. I grabbed a book from the shelf and flopped down on the bed. After sometime, a knock was heard.

"Come in", I said.

Mom peeked in. "What are you doing, Ron? You have remained in your room for hours."

I frowned. Hours? I took a glance at the clock and saw that she was right.

"I was reading", I said.

"I can see that." She looked at the cover of the book. " 'Fairies and Demigods: Myths or Reality'. When will you stop reading these silly things?"

"They're not silly, okay?"

Mom sighed. "Never mind. Well, since it's Saturday tomorrow, why don't you help me at the shop?"

My mom is a florist and she owns a flower shop. She sells the best flowers in the whole city.

"Mom!" I complained.

She just smiled and went out.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"Veronica, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mom"

"You will be late for school!" my mom shouted.

I sat up really quick. "What?" I practically shrieked. "Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up? The alarm didn't go off. I can't believe- Wait a sec. It's Saturday! Mom, your joke wasn't funny."

"Well it got you up nonetheless."

I groaned and got refreshed. I walked down the stairs and saw Dad.

"Morning, Dad" I said.

"Morning, sweetheart. I have a little present for you. It's waiting outside" Dad smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. A little something that will help you around Gardenia"

"Thanks a lot, Dad!" _Please let it be a scooter, please let it be a scooter,_ I was saying to myself. I dashed through the kitchen to the entrance door and opened it. My 'present' was kept in the lawn. I was really disappointed.

"Huh? A bicycle?"

"Nice, huh?" My Dad said.

"Yeah." I tried to sound upbeat. "I think I will go to the park, okay?"

"Sure."

I mounted my bike. Kiko jumped onto the basket. Together we both rode off.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"She really likes our surprise. Look, she's speechless." Mike said.

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe she was expecting something more." Vanessa said.

"A bicycle with a speedometer?"

"A scooter, Mike. She was expecting a scooter."

"But scooters are dangerous, and costly. Besides, Veronica's still dreaming about being a fairy or a demigod."

"She is growing up. Maybe next year we could get her one."

"Maybe."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. I'm a What?

**Hello. Congratulations to Guest for being my first reviewer and for being my first follower and favouriter (Is that a word?)! Here is the second chapter of More Than That.**

**Chapter 2. I'm a What?**

* * *

><p>I mounted my bike. Kiko jumped onto the basket. Together we both rode off. We reached the park and I parked my bicycle. Then I turned to my rabbit.<p>

"Okay, Kiko. Don't go too far." And with that he prodded off to who-knows-where. I sighed and sat down in the shade of a tree. I took out an apple and bit into it. Just then, Kiko came to me screeching loudly.

"What's the matter, Kiko? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?"

He pulled on my jeans, indicating that he wanted me to follow him. He ran off and I ran behind him. We came to a clearing in the woods. I hid behind and almost gasped. On the clearing were ghouls, an ogre and a black-haired girl with sea green eyes fighting them.

"You won't get out alive from here. Give up, Knut, and I'll have mercy on you", she said.

" Yeah right! Your death will be a great honour to me, daughter of the sea." The ogre, Knut, said.

The girl's eyes flashed murderously. She raised her- glowing sword?- and suddenly out of nowhere, a wave of water tackled the villains.

My eyes widened. "Goodness! Did you see that Kiko?"

"Shadow Ghouls, surround her!" Knut shouted.

The ghouls obeyed him and surrounded the girl, who looked around helplessly.

"Not so strong now, are you, demigod?" Knut growled.

My mouth fell open. Demigod? I'd think about that later. I have to save this girl. So I did something really stupid. I stepped out of my hiding place and shouted:

"Let her go!"

Everyone, including the black-haired girl, stared at me. "Get her!" Knut shouted. The ghouls rushed towards me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. The ghouls will reach me in no time. But I had to save the girl. And myself. I couldn't get caught. So I said: "Get back!" I held out my hand and suddenly a force field was all around me. The ghouls tried to walk through the force field but their attempts were useless.

"Wow, did I just do that?" I was stunned.

Knut roared and stomped towards me. He grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

"Let me go!" I shouted. I saw red after that and I felt a strange burst of power from myself.

"Gah!" Knut dropped me next to the black-haired girl. She whistled appreciatively. "You know, that attack was pretty cool. Actually, it was awesome!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, though I haven't got the slightest idea how I did that."

"Well I do", she said. I gave her a confused look, but she wasn't looking at me now. She was looking at Knut, the ogre.

"I'll slay you, daughter of Poseidon! Ghouls attack them!" The black-haired girl managed to protect the three of us (There's Kiko, remember?) by creating some sort of a force field, but not before one of the Shadow Ghouls managed to rip off a piece from my jeans ("Hey" I shouted.).

"It's time for you to visit Tartarus, beast!" She shouted and raised her hand. Out of nowhere, galleons of water rushed to her. For a very frightening moment, I thought that she was going to drown. But I was wrong. Instead of drowning her, the water swirled around her. She then yelled a command word in a language that was certainly not English, and the water rushed towards Knut and the ghouls. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, the monsters were missing.

"Where did they go?" I asked, but I got no reply. I turned around to see the black-haired girl collapsing to the ground and fainting. I rushed to her.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" I tried to shake her shoulder. I know, really stupid of me. This girl has just fainted and I'm asking if she's okay. Now that I think of it, I have done many stupid things today. When did you become so dense, Veronica?

"Kiko, we have to take this girl to our house. She needs major help."

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"I'm telling the truth", I said for the millionth time that day.

"Veronica, honey, do you think we really believe that? How could this mere girl be a demigod who could control water and defeat some monsters? I think we should take her to the hospital", Dad objected.

"You've got to believe me! It did happen! Both me and this girl were attacked by an ogre and some ghouls."

"But-" Dad was cut off by the girl groaning and sitting up.

"She's awake." Mom said. "How are you feeling, dear?"

The girl blinked a few times, as if processing where she was right now. Then she turned to my Mom and said "I'm fine, thank you. Actually, I should thank your ...daughter." She nodded towards me. "Thanks for saving me."

"Oh, it was nothing", I waved it off. Behind the girl, Dad had a funny expression which said _This girl is crazy. I think I should take her to the mental hospital._ I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The girl said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Georgiana Atlantis."

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Peters", I said.

"Nice to meet you, Vera." She turned to my parents and said "Look, you may find this crazy, but your daughter is a half-blood. She has an Olympian, by Olympian I mean a Greek God, not an athlete, as one of her parents. She has a very powerful aura around her. Well, I myself am a demigod. I'm the daughter of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea."

My parents were staring at her blankly. Then Dad said "What rubbish are you blabbering about? Do you think the gods are real? Besides, we both are Veronica's biological parents." He walked towards the table. "All this drama is making me thirsty." He poured himself a glass of water. Then suddenly, the water floated out of the glass and curled into a ball, which made my Dad so surprised that he almost fell down. The water rushed towards Georgiana and settled over her index finger.

"Now do you guys believe me?" She asked. She pointed her index finger towards the glass, and the water rushed towards it and filled it.

"What? How?" Dad asked.

"I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I can control water."

"Please Dad. You have to believe her. Now you also have proof that she can control water." I said.

"Well, as I was saying, your daughter saved my life. These monsters also known as Shadow Ghouls were attacking us and Veronica pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield."

"I don't know how I did that."

"A demigod doesn't need to know how, he or she just does it."

"I'm a demigod?"

"Of course you are. Though I still don't know how you have two biological parents. But never mind. You have a really strong aura, Vera. You need to come with me to Camp Half-Blood."

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's the only safe place for us demigods. It's the place where the monsters can't attack us and we feel safe and sound there. It's also where you will be claimed by your godly parent. You're coming with me to Camp tomorrow morning." She turned to my parents. "Any objections?"

There were none. Instead, my Dad slumped down on a sofa and said "I hope this is just a dream."

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a dream.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"Knut, you stupid ogre! You have failed us!" an icy voice (Get it? Icy) from the darkness shouted.

Knut looked really scared. He had already started sweating out of fear. "It's not my fault, your highness. I almost killed that stupid Georgiana girl, but then this earthling girl showed up and messed everything. I managed to teleport just before the attack sent by Georgiana hit me."

"An earthling girl?" Another voice from the darkness asked.

"Oh yes, she was really powerful. She pushed back my ghouls just like that."

"Interesting. Describe her." The icy voice demanded.

"Umm, well, your highness. I wasn't exactly wearing my glasses at that moment ..." Knut trailed off.

"Knut, you short-sighted ogre! How ridiculous!" A third voice said from the darkness. "If only you would have wore your glasses."

Knut thought about this. An ogre with spectacles? _Nah! _"I don't know, your highnesses. An ogre with glasses sounds pretty lame. Everyone would laugh at me."

"Silence!" The icy voice commanded. "This girl could mean something important to us."

"Oh, but highness, don't worry! One of my ghouls managed to grab a piece of the girls clothing. To us, this is nothing, but to a hunting troll it is a very important clue." Knut fished out a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Now, if I could just have-"

"You don't have to say something to me twice." Said the icy voice. The sound of clapping of hands was heard. And out of nowhere, a vicious and ugly looking troll with dark blue skin and yellow eyes came into the scene. It went up to Knut and snatched the piece of jeans cloth out of his hands. He sniffed it and after sometime started walking.

"He wants me to follow him", Knut translated.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, ogre? Go and find this earthling girl", said the second voice.

"And don't let us down", said the three voices all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? Shall I continue with the story? Let me know. And don't forget to review, favourite and follow.<strong>

**Until next time- iluvbooks12345 a.k.a. Kanyaka**


	3. Fighting the Troll

**Here is the third chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter the Troll**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, honey?" Mom asked me for the millionth time that day. Well, actually I don't know, I stopped counting after I reached ten.<p>

"Yes, Mom. I'm leaving for Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. Georgiana says that it's the only safe place for demigods. I'm in danger of getting attacked by monsters here." I said.

Mom nodded. "Well, why don't you show Georgiana your room? She's your room-mate for today."

Georgiana's eyes widened. "There's no need for that. I could sleep on the couch. It's just a matter of one night."

"No dear, I insist."

"Oh, okay", Georgiana gave up. She turned to me. "What are you waiting for? Lead the way."

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"Woah! This is your room?" Georgiana was amazed.

"Yeah well, it's not that magnificent", I replied.

She turned to look at me. "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe."

" I would be surprised if you aren't a child of the Big Three." Georgiana said.

"The Big Three?"

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. These three gods form the Big Three. Zeus is the god of the sky, Poseidon is the god of the seas and Hades is the god of the Underworld. Due to the fact that the Big Three are the most powerful gods, their children are also very powerful. Since you have that really strong aura around you, I'm guessing you're a child of the Big Three. Probably Zeus. Wow! Did you draw these?" George (I've decided to call her that) was pointing towards the sketches pinned on the soft-board.

"Yeah. Just a few days ago." I replied.

"Well, they're awesome. Sorry if I'm a bit nosy."

"No. It's okay", I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

" Hey, what's wrong? Information overload?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah", I laughed half-heartedly. "It's too much to take in. I still don't register what happened at the park."

"Vera, you used your powers to save me. You should be proud of yourselves. In our world, powers such as yours are perfectly normal. Hey, what's this?" George asked as she lifted a book from the adjoining desk. "'Fairies and Demigods: Myth or Reality' Hmmmm." She flipped through the pages.

"Is your world like that?"

"Pretty much. Except the fact it is much nicer in the book."

"I wish I could see it." I sighed.

"You would, tomorrow. Well, the night's still young. What do you wanna do?"

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

Knut and the Troll appeared near the earthling's house, but they didn't know that.

"Okay, Troll. We're here. Do what you have to do and find that girl."

The Troll sniffed the air for a few minutes. "Ah, this way", he said as he marched towards a certain house. Knut followed him. Lightning striked as they walked towards the house. The perfect weather for a fight. Knut grinned.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Knut asked curiously.

"Yes", the Troll gruffly replied. He suddenly stopped walking, which made Knut almost walk into him. "The smell is strong. There is somebody else with her." Troll said.

Knut sniffed the air, searching for the smell of demigods. Then the smell hit him, and he recognised it. He snarled. "It's Georgiana Atlantis, daughter of Poseidon. They're together" Knut really didn't care. He wanted his revenge on Miss. Ocean. "Good work, Troll. We'll sneak in through the back door and take them all by surprise."

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"I still don't believe it. Every now and then I think I'm dreaming. It's all ridiculous."

"Mike, be logical. You saw Georgiana control water, didn't you? You and I both know that Veronica's special. She's a demigod, but you're just afraid to admit it, Mike." Vanessa said.

"Maybe you're right." Mike muttered. Suddenly, Kiko the rabbit burst into the living room. He was behaving weirdly. He probably wanted to say them something, but Mike didn't know what. "What's the matter, boy? Are you hungry?"

Kiko made some sort of weird symbols with his hands, at least that's what Mike thought he was doing.

"Kiko, we'll play with you later. We're busy right now." Vanessa said.

Suddenly, the sound of the back door slamming was heard. Mike rushed to his feet. They saw a - Troll?-entering the house. He was followed by an – was it an ogre? Mike didn't know- and a few ... ghouls.

The ogre(?) looked around and growled "Where are those girls? They must be somewhere in the house." He picked up a sofa and threw it across the room. The poor sofa broke into tiny pieces, while Mike cursed under his breath. Did that stupid ogre knew how much he had to pay for that sofa?

"They are right behind you!" shouted a voice.

"You're not going to be alive this time, Knut!" a second voice behind him shouted. Mike turned around to see Veronica and Georgiana, who was holding a sword in her hands.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

George and I were chatting when we heard a crash. We both looked at each other, with startled looks on our faces. "What was that?" I asked.

"One way to find out", Georgiana replied.

We both rushed downstairs to see ... Knut! He was alive, and he was now attacking us. And he also had company. I saw some more of those Shadow Ghouls and a Troll. Where did he get that from? Anyways, they didn't seem to notice us.

"Where are those girls? They must be somewhere in the house." Knut shouted.

"They are right behind you!" I shouted. All the heads turned around. Meanwhile, Georgiana fished out a coin from her pocket. She flipped it and the coin turned into a long bronze sword.

"You're not going to be alive this time, Knut!" Georgiana shouted.

To my surprise, Knut laughed. "You think you can defeat me, the Troll and my ghouls at the same time? Troll, seize her!" The Troll rushed towards us, but George just smiled. She threw her sword at the Troll, boomerang style, which hit him right in the stomach. He disintegrated right on the spot.

"What were you saying, Knut?" She smiled too innocently. Knut growled in frustration. George turned to me and whispered: "We're too outnumbered. We must split them up."

I kept quiet for a while, then said "I have an idea. I'll distract the Shadow Ghouls, you take care of Knut, and Mom and Dad."

She nodded "You got it."

I guess Knut was tired of me and George talking together, because he said " Well, Atlantis, wanna see what I can do? If I were you, I'd get ready to lick my wounds, you know what that means?"

Meanwhile, I tried to get the attention of the ghouls. I grabbed a plastic cup from the table and threw it at one of those ghouls. Yep, that got their attention. The ghouls growled rushed towards me. I just had the time to say "Uh oh" and ran towards the door. Out the corner of my eye, I saw George firing an attack at Knut and saying "Let's see what you can make of that!"

I reached for the door and practically threw it open, and dashed outside. "What do I do now?" I muttered. The ghouls surrounded me and got ready to attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pot moved through the ghouls and came near to me. That surely distracted them.

I frowned. "Kiko? Is that you?" I lifted the pot and was proved right. Kiko fell out of the pot. _Kiko to the rescue._ I smiled as I thought of Kiko dressed as a mini Superman, flying in the sky. Just then, Knut flew out of the front door and crashed into his Shadow Ghouls (poor ghouls). All the ghouls disappeared into thin air. I smiled. Now , we only have Knut to fight.

"Georgiana sure knows how to fight", I said to myself. Right then, George fell out of the window. _Way to jinx it, Ron_ I mentally slapped myself. "George!" I rushed to her.

"I'm okay", she muttered as she tried to sit up.

"Well well, looks like somebody's really weak now", Knut smiled. "This is the perfect time for me to kill you, and take the earthling to my mistresses."

"Your mistresses?" George asked weakly. She tried to stand up, but her knees wobbled and she fell down. I caught her at the right me. "I cannot fight anymore", she whispered.

Knut growled and marched towards us. I stepped in front of George. "Oh no, you're not." I raised my hand and a – firball? – formed. I threw it towards Knut, who didn't have the time to duck. The spell hit him right in the chest.

"I knew from the beginning that you were one of the half-bloods", said a feminine voice from somewhere behind me. I scowled. _Did someone just call me a half-blood? _I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Annabeth?" I asked incredulously. "What are-? Oh, you're a demigod."

"Of course I am. I guess you handled the ogre just fine." Annabeth said.

Georgiana muttered something under her breath.

"Uh, correction. I guess you both handled the ogre just fine", Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

Knut, who was still recovering from the attack, snarled and said "It's not over. We will meet later, demigods. I'm sure we will." And with that, he clapped his hands and disappeared.

"Stupid, idiotic, (I'm not going to say all those curse words), Ogre." George muttered.

"Geez, Georgia. You really have to wash your mouth with soap. Anyways, I'm going to IM Nico and Leo and tell them that we're taking you to Camp tomorrow." Annabeth said.

" IM? Instant Messaging?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled as if she has answered this question a thousand times. "Iris Messaging" she corrected.

"Iris", I frowned. "Isn't she the goddess of rainbows or something?" She just nodded.

"Well, come on in. I guess I have to share my room with both of you."

"No", Annabeth said. "I'm not going to stay."

"Come in anyway. I have a dozen questions to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so sorry if it's too short. And I'm not going to update until I get at least 1 more review. Don't forget to follow and favourite. <strong>

**Until next time- iluvbooks12345 a.k.a. Kanyaka**

**P.S. Please ignore the spelling mistakes, if there are any. I was quite in a hurry while I was righting this.**


	4. Camp Half-Blood

"**So sorry for the late update. I have been really busy recently. Please ignore any spelling mistakes or grammatical erroers. I was in a rush while writing this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:- Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

><p>Do you girls need anything, like tea or coffee?" Mom asked the three of us.<p>

"No, thank you, . We're alright", Annabeth politely said, earning a glare from George. However, this little incident didn't go unnoticed by Mom, because she said: "Still you must eat something. You girls have little energy left. Especially you, Georgiana. And Annabeth, please call me Vanessa." With that she went off.

Georgiana whooped "Your mother's really nice, Vera!" I guess she was keeping that nickname for me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're just saying that because she offered you food. Anways, Veronica, you said you have some questions to ask?" I nodded. "Well then, shoot away", she said.

"Okay. Are Nico and Leo demigods too?"

Annabeth nodded. "Leo is the son of Hephaestus, the god of the forges. Nico is the son of Hades, who is the god of the Underworld. He is also one of the Big Three. I hope you are familiar with that term." I nodded.

"Next question. How did you reach my house at the perfect time?"

"Well, I wasn't sure I reached at the perfect time. But to answer your question, I did a little bit of research on you. You know, in case of emergencies."

"Well, alright. Who is your father?" I asked curiously.

"He works as a professor in San Francisco."

"He's mortal?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gee. Do you think there are only male gods running around in Greece?"

"Okay. Who's your mother, then?"

Annabeth sat up straight. "Athena, the goddess of wisdom." _Obviously,_ I thought to myself.

"Who do you think is my parent?" I asked.

"Nobody knows that", she answered. "We'll find out that soon after we reach Camp Half-Blood. I do have a guess about who your parent is, and usually my guesses are always good."

"So, who is this guessed parent you are talking about?"

"Sorry, no spoilers for you", she smiled.

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"We'll miss you, Veronica. We surely will", Mom hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, Mom. And Dad." I replied

"Call us when you get there,okay?" Dad told me. "I can't believe I agreed to this. What if you fall sick? What if you're attacked by monsters again? What if-"

"Jeez, Dad. I'll be careful, I promise."

"And, um, something you must know", Annabeth said. "Demigods are not allowed to use phones. Phones send out signals that help the monsters to find us. It's like going to a monster and saying, _Hey look at me! I'm really tasty. Please eat me!_"

Behind her, Georgiana rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who always secretly carries a phone in her backpack."

Annabeth turned beet red. I mentally laughed at her face. "Shut up." She hissed.

"Well then," Dad said. "Surprise, surprise. We're going to drop you off." He smiled.

I stared at him. "You are serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Besides, I want to see this famous Camp Half-Blood you three are always talking about. I guess the rules allow it." He said the last part to Annabeth, who gave a positive reply.

"We both are ready" Mom said.

"I'll go start the car", Dad said.

"There's no need for that." Georgiana interrupted. "I could just teleport all of us there by using my sceptre." She held out the ring she was holding and twisted it. The ring turned into a 5 feet long, deep blue coloured sceptre. "So, are you guys ready?"

We all nodded.

"Camp Half-Blood, here we come!" Georgiana shouted. A portal appeared right above us, and we were all sucked in. I guess Dad was a bit freaked out, because he kept screaming like a five-year-old girl. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the other end of the portal.

"Here we are. Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

I took in my surroundings. It looked like we were in the middle of a forest. In front of us was a huge pine tree. Beside the tree, there was a huge, Greek-styled gate with the words _CAMP HALF-BLOOD. _I could see the kids of all ages roaming around the camp, but only few of them noticed us.

I silently asked my Dad a question, _Are you okay?_

Dad raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Do you even have to ask?_ Then, he cleared his throat and said, "Wow, it really exists."

"Of course it does," George piped in. "You didn't think we made up all that stuff, did you?"

"No! Well, yes. I mean, no." Dad spluttered.

George opened her mouth to say something, but Mom cut her off. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Can't argue with that one," Georgiana grinned.

"Be nice, Georgiana," Annabeth muttered.

George looked surprised. "I'm being nice. Well, at least I'm trying to. You can't expect me to be nicer than that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So this is Camp Half-Blood." I interrupted before a fight could break out.

"Yeah, it is. Oh look, Chiron's here." She nodded towards the gate.

I turned around to see a man – no, a horse – no, half man and half horse – making his way towards us. I blinked. "Is that a... horse?"

"Quite true, young lady. But I'm not a full horse, I'm a centaur."

"I thought they only existed in stories."

Chiron sighed. "Ah, the children these days." He shook his head. "Anyways, you must be her ... parents," he nodded towards Mom and Dad.

Dad stepped forward. "That's right, sir. I'm Mike, and this is my wife Vanessa. We are pleased to meet you."

Chiron nodded. "Likewise, sir. And this is your daughter. The name's Veronica, I think."

My mouth fell open. "How did you know my name?" I gapped.

Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth cut him off. "Chiron's over 3,000 years old. He knows pretty much everything in the world."

"Don't exaggerate, Annabeth. I don't know that much," Chiron smiled.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest, and that's what she did. "But-"

"Anyways, that's not the point. Annabeth, will you please escort Miss Peters to the Big House? And introduce her to Mr. D and the campers."

"Yes, sir," Annabeth said.

"Will she be staying at the Big House?" Georgiana asked curiously.

"Precisely," Chiron nodded, and looked deep into my eyes. "I have a feeling that you are a really interesting child."

-*******PAGE BREAK*******-

"This is the Big House," Annabeth said.

"It's beautiful," I murmured. The Big House was painted baby-blue with a white trim. It also had a bronze eagle weather vane. According to what Annabeth had said, the Big House consisted of an attic, an infirmary and a rec room. It also had a deck. Annabeth said that Mr. D and Chiron played pinochle there. It also had (by it, I mean the Big House) Chiron's office and apartment.

"Isn't it?" Annabeth asked. "Come on, it's time for you to meet Mr. D."

As soon as she said that, she took me to who-knows-where in the Big House. In front of us sat a chubby-faced man wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt. He had a red nose, and really curly hair that was black in colour. Although some people may refer to him as handsome, he didn't strike that handsome to me.

He looked up at me. "Well, well. Who do we have here?"

"This is the new camper, Mr. D. This is Veronica Peters. Veronica, this is Mr. D." Annabeth said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Sir," he said.

"Sir." I was hating this guy already.

"Very well Viveca, may I ask who your godly parent is?"

"First of all, it's Veronica. And, uh, I don't have a godly parent."

Mr. D raised an eyebrow. "You don't? Then how in the world did you get in here?"

" I-"

"She means that she hasn't been claimed yet," Annabeth interrupted. She told Mr. D the whole story. If possible, Mr. D's eyebrow rose up higher and higher.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, sir. But I think that your eyebrow is going to escape," I said.

Mr. D looked confused. "What?" Then he realised what I was talking about. He scowled at me. "My eyebrows are none of your business, young lady. But I have to agree with Chiron that you are a really interesting child. Your introduction will be made tonight at the campfire. Now, scram."

With that, we were forced out of the Big House.

"You have an interesting director," I said to Annabeth, who shrugged.

"He is a god, after all."

Okay, that's something new. "He's a god?" I asked incredulously.

Annabeth nodded. "The Greek god of wine."

"Oh, you mean Diony-"

"Don't say his name," Annabeth snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," Annabeth apologised. "Names have power. So it's better not to utter them."

I nodded. "So, what now?"

"Let's get your luggage to your room in the Big House. After that, you can meet some of the campers."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Review, follow and favourite.<strong>

**Until next time- iluvbooks12345 a.k.a. Kanyaka**


End file.
